


Born into It

by FadeIntoTheDarkestNight



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Collage, Issac Bass, Legacy in training, Other, Past, Past and Present, Time Jump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 07:57:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5240651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FadeIntoTheDarkestNight/pseuds/FadeIntoTheDarkestNight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aaron Bass, Legacy in training recalls his first encounter with the supernatural.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Born into It

_-Tick tock-_

How many hours had he been laying there?

How long had he been on the road since is family’s legacy caught up to him?

How long would this go on?

_-Tick tock-_

\---

Aaron used to be any other collage kid that was going to school because it seemed like the only thing he could do to make his family proud. He didn’t really have an interest in anything really, well, other than the recreational cannabis he could get his hands on, but even that wasn’t something that really retained his interest, it just mellowed him out and made him numb to the world around him, which in turn made his mundane life more tolerable, or so he thought...

It wasn’t until after his grandfather’s unexplainable death that his life suddenly took a startling change. And in terms of death, it was unexplainable, if you consider spontaneous combustion in that top tier.

Shortly after his death, a large ominous box appeared at his front door; just a large 7ft pine box without a return address. All that the box had was a note attached to it.

_“Aaron, I beseech this item onto you, I hope that the time will come when you will never have to use it, but in times of peril לקחת אחריות (take charge), and use what I have given you.”_

**Issac Bass**

At the time Aaron didn’t take too much interest in it, if anything it was just another piece of crap that his grandfather decided he needed.

He had been doing that a lot as of late, first it was the owner’s manual then the weird collections of books that where all written in Hebrew and being a not so devout practitioner of his heritage, Aaron just let the books collect dust on the side of his desk, along with his course text books.

He had the box brought into his apartment and just left it there, sure, there was some level of interest in the box, but whatever it was would stay there until he was ready to deal with whatever it was.

The legacy walked over to his living room table that had a setting of marijuana already set out, but what Aaron didn’t realize was that all of his rolling papers had been used up since his last little stupor where he just needed to not care.

It hadn’t taken the legacy long to think of an alternative solution. There was that book; the one about the golem or some sort of non-sense like that. The pages would be perfect, they we so thin and vellumy. Perfect for rolling.

\---

_-Tick tock-_

Aaron flicked his eyes open slowly and turned over to look at the alarm clock that sat next to his bed. It was cloaked in the sunlight that was slowly seeping through his closed blinds.

“6:23… Damn.”

He rolled back over away from the clock and groaned slowly as he rubbed his forehead and worked the sleep out of his eyes. Forcing back the blankets, his body shivered as the cool air caressed him in all the places the blanket had exposed.

“I don’t think I’m ever going to get used to this life,” He groggily spoke to himself as sat up. The bed creaked and so did his body.

Wordlessly he pushed himself up and wandered around the room, trying to limber himself up again so that he would be able to keep going. He made his way to the bathroom and did what every guy would do; he turned on the shower, grabbed is toothbrush, squeezed a glob of toothpaste onto it and popped it into his mouth. With the toothbrush hanging awkwardly from his mouth Aaron stripped off what little clothes he had on and tossed them aside for the more welcoming sight of the shower.

It was nice to feel like human, even if that simple feeling just came from the welcoming spray of a rundown motel shower.

15 minutes later Aaron emerged from the steamed up bathroom as a new man, or at least he appeared to be a little livelier.

The legacy walked briskly through the small room with his towel wrapped loosely around his waist and unfortunately had to opt to putting on his dirty clothing from the day before. There was still the lingering stench of the Covent all over them, and the odd spackling of blood woven between the knits of his clothes.

“I hate this job… But someone’s got to do it.” A grumble muttered from his lips as he reluctantly pulled the soiled clothing over his head.

_-Tick tock-_

He had just finished smoking off his first doobie and was feeling pretty satisfied with himself, when there was a low carnal rumble from the other side of the pine box that was situated just behind where he was sitting.

The rumble was enough to cause the legacy`s hair to stand erect on the back of his neck. His head slowly turned around to look behind him like everyone does in a horror movie just before the killer jumped out.

“I really hope I’m just hearing things because that’s some good pot…” In his haze he crouched down between the cushions of the couch and watched the box. It seemed to expand and contract, like there was something breathing inside it. He swallowed thickly and breathed shallowly; his hands moved up and quickly rubbed at his eyes, hoping he was just seeing things, but whatever it was, was still inside the box.

“What the fuck…”

He uttered under his breath and climbed over the back of the couch with the nimble grace of a newborn fawn. Stumbling halfway to his feet both out of uncoordination and fear he approached the box and placed his ear to the side of it to see if he could hear anything.

_-In and out-_

There was most definitely something within the confines of the box and it was alive.

“Holy shit, holy shit!” He jumped back from the box and stared at it as the rumble slowly got louder and angrier sounding. Without thinking it through, the legacy reached out and unhooked the back facing latch and took a step back.

The breathing stopped.

Aaron let out a collective breath and chuckled to himself, thinking he was just seeing things.

Unfortunately that wasn’t the case.

The box exploded with such fury it sent the legacy flying over the side of the couch; luckily the dining table was there to break his fall. Groaning loudly and not regarding any of the pieces of glass that were now scattered all over the floor, his eyes scowered upwards and fell upon the sight of a gargantuan man.

“טיפש” (Fool)

_-Tick tock-_

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at writing a story for a character that wasn't elaborated on. 
> 
> I have more that I could write, but I would like to see if there is interest in this before I continue. This may just be a one shot.


End file.
